


Spiders | Dreamnap

by Mayanottaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream falls for his best friend, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), based on a song by Easy Life, dreamnap, sapnap is leaving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayanottaken/pseuds/Mayanottaken
Summary: Who's gonna pick up the spiders?Be the candy underneath my eyelids?Gonna tell me that I'm too far gone, and I should go home?----Based on the song "spiders" by Easy Lifecross patted on wattpad :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 19





	1. Intro

🕸

_The story takes place in 2020, no pandemic however since that would make writing this a lot harder than it already is!_   
_But please for fuck sakes — wear your masks._

**_Disclaimers_ **   
**_> _ ** _I will use irl names, however, that doesn't mean I am implying them in irl, it's just for effect. Besides nicknames (Sapnap, Dream, Bad) will be mostly used._

**_> _ ** _Everyone is their current age._

**_> _ ** _There is a few sensitive topics, There will be trigger warnings! There's a bit of nsfw, no smut though._

**_Brief Summary_ **

Dream and Sapnap have been best friends since around the age of 12-13 when they were just on their way into middle school.

They both lived in Florida even though Sapnap was originally from Texas, he moved as a kid and hasn't moved back since.

This year though, they both are out of school, and have been for a while now.

Sapnap's family is moving back to Texas by the end of the summer though. So Sapnap has to make a choice of either staying in Florida or leaving with his family.

He decides to leave with them.

"Oh."

Dream and him make the most of this Summer and spend all the time they can together, but when the time comes to say goodbye. Dream realizes his biggest fear has become reality.

Falling for his best friend.

Everything is on the line.

But it's too late.

Sapnap moved back to Texas already.

Dream is stuck with regret taking up every bit of his mind.

It's too late  
 _It's too late_

or is it?


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap tells Dream he's leaving and the silence speaks for them.

_[Verse 1]_   
_Who's gonna pick up the spiders?_   
_Be the candy underneath my eyelids?_   
_Gonna tell me that I'm too far gone,_   
_and I should go home?_

🕸  
 _Spiders | Dreamnap | Dream's POV_

"I'm moving back to Texas."

The sentence that came out of his mouth was the most simple sentence ever. It's easy to understand. There are no complex words to it. There isn't some sick twist to the idea. Yet I couldn't grasp the situation. I just couldn't let it sink in.

"Oh."

It was an airy oh. One that sounded so hollow and light. I didn't know what else to say. I mean I should've expected it. Nick has been talking about leaving with his family for the past two months now. All summer long we spent so much more time together in case of this. Incase he did end up choosing to move. Part of me felt selfish for not wanting him to go. Because it feels like there is so much we've left unspoken of. So many thoughts that have never been heard by each other. But the other part of me was happy for him. Somehow.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know if I'm ready to not live without them. Sure my parents argue way too much but.." His voice began to trail off or at least to me it did. I tried focusing on his mellow voice. The way it bounced off the walls of my room.

My room.

We have so many memories plastered everywhere in here. From the T-shirt hanging out of the messy drawer. Or the posters of all the movies we've watched together. Even the dead small plant by my window sill is a core memory.

"Dream? Clay? Are you okay?"

The motion of hands swiping infront of my face snap me back to reality as I turn to face Sapnap who had a worried look outlining his face. I only sighed softly just barely loud enough for him to hear. Nodding my head yes probably only made him more worried but he didn't try budging a response from me. Instead, we just sat there in silence.

On my bed.

The bed where we spent countless nights sleeping over as kids. The bed where we both first got high and decided to never do it again as teens. The bed where we took so many Snapchat videos and pics. Every now and then they show up on the apps memories. It's also the bed where we cried on one another whenever we needed that shoulder to lean on. It's the bed where we jumped on until we couldn't breathe. The bed that has never been made because we're constantly hanging out on it.

But it holds more than just some fun-friendly memories. It's also the place where we first held hands. My pinky over his pinky. We didn't dare to look at each other as it happened but we both knew that we were as red as cherry lollipops. It's the bed where we slept in each other's arms after going through our own break-ups with random girls in our old high school.

There was always that gut feeling there, that aching in our chest, the butterflies in your stomach, the heat that spread from your face to the top of your ears. It's always so unspoken of, but it constantly crawled beneath our skins.

He leaned his head on my shoulder, playing with the loose strand of string from his hoodie. The hoodie he bought that one time we went to the mall in ninth grade. He still wears it to this day. It's been years, he's 20 now. I lean back into him, placing my cheek on his thick dark brown hair that smelled of green apples. He always had the girly shampoo because of his sisters. But maybe that's why his hair is so healthy and flowy.

"When do you..leave?" The moment the words left me I felt nauseous. My stomach did flips and turns as I felt my throat close in on itself. The longer he took to reply the more I contemplated booking it to the bathroom and throwing up.

"August 7th," He says and if his voice wasn't so soothing I would've puked right there and then. It made me feel so sick to think of spending my birthday without him for the first time in almost a decade.

Who's gonna be there to celebrate with me?

Last year I got completely drunk. It was my first time ever drinking so my friends made sure I got wasted. But Sapnap didn't want to drink, he said that even though he isn't of age, that wasn't the reason why. It wasn't until later that night that I realized why.

I couldn't walk or talk correctly for the love of me. He was the only one there to let me know I should stop, to pull the bottle away from my hands, the one who took me home. It was that night I realized just how badly I needed him to survive.

He was what I dreamt of, he was the candy underneath my eyelids. Whenever I closed my eyes it was him who'd I see. His sweet blueberry eyes. His cherry lips, his bubblegum blush, his dark chocolatey hair. And his white sugary smile.

He was the one who knew better than anyone else. Whenever he said, _"Stop it Dream, we should go home."_ I didn't think twice before going with him. I trust him with my life.

He's the person who I would call for to come kill a spider for me.

He's got the key to my heart.

"So you'll miss my— birthday?" I choke on my words. Swallowing thickly as he pressed into my shoulder. His breathing quickened and I swear I can hear his heart beating.

"I didn't want to! I swear! I already got you a gift! And I probably shouldn't have told you that but you know I'm not good at hiding things from you..."

The slight panic in his honey-coded voice almost made me smile. It's true, he can't hide anything from me, and I can't either. We've told each other so many secrets. If someone ever told me 'not to tell anybody' they clearly didn't clarify because Nick wasn't just _anybody_ so technically he could know.

And it's funny how I tell him everything yet it feels like I have a million things that I'm holding back from saying.

"It's okay, Nick. Really, I mean it."

I know that if I didn't add the last part he would be practically be crying over how he doesn't believe me. And part of me wishes he did but it all went away the moment he wrapped his arms around my arm and hugged it.

"I'm gonna miss it, Clay, it's not okay." His whispers are ghostly, sending shivers down my spine. The way how I wished he was hugging my torso not just my arm only pains me more. As if the knife that had already been plunged into my heart is only getting pulled out and placed back in repeatedly.

I didn't respond though. Because If I did, he'd actually start crying and I don't think I can handle watching him crumble right now.

It's August 6th today.

I wonder why he said August 7th instead of just saying Tomorrow. Maybe because I'll remember the date for the rest of my life. That might be why.

I love you.

Those are the unspoken words between us.

And it's not until he places a muffled kiss on the hoodie fabric over my shoulder that I came to the conclusion.

I'm so in love with my best friend.

But I can't bring myself to say it.

And neither can he.

So instead we spend the rest of the night in the same position, not talking once again. There was nothing left to say at that moment. I was drowning in my own sorrows and regrets. My voice was gone. And even if it wasn't, it'd still be just as silent.

That's the sad part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song, Spiders by Easy Life
> 
> give it a listen, babe. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, Spiders by Easy Life
> 
> give it a listen, my loves. <3
> 
> :D


End file.
